Wo-chan's Yuri Slave Training
by YuriChan220
Summary: Shimakaze and Amatsukaze are yuri slaves to their one and only mistress, Wo-class.


**Wo-chan's Yuri Slave Training**

 **Pairing: Shimakaze x Amatsukaze x Wo-class**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kantai Collection or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri~! So…this is inspired by a hentai doujin with Shimakaze, Amatsukaze and Wo-class. So I thought I'd write some sort of continuation. But with less kind of torture and such.**

 **Hope you all enjoy~!**

Shimakaze and Amatsukaze. Two yuri slaves of the one and only mistress, Wo-class, or her friends call her "Wo-chan". They've been her slave for about 2 weeks now. They don't remember how long they've been in this jail cell, but for Wo-chan, she can calculate it to 2 weeks. Though, being in this jail isn't so bad for them. They learned about their true desires, plus their love for each other. Two positive things came up while being Wo-chan's yuri slaves and none of them wanted to part from their mistress and big sis.

They lay together in the one bed they made love on and hold each other tenderly, smiling at one another. Wo-chan will be back in a minute since she needed a break for a while. But for now, those two can spend their time together in each other's arms. They are a bit tired from Wo-chan's teachings, but at the same time, it's all worth it.

"I wonder what she'll do to us next," Amatsukaze says softly.

"Who knows?" Shimakaze replies as she pulls her girlfriend closer. "I really want to make love with her right now. That's all I care about."

"Ehehe! Onee-sama's taught us so much, I can't even keep track of what she taught us."

"We should serve her anyways. After all...BOTH of us are her yuri slaves. Her loving yuri slaves~"

"You're right~" Amatsukaze nuzzles her cheek against her beloved's. "We both love her as both of us love each other."

"Ehehe~!" Shimakaze joins in the nuzzling and lets out some lyrical giggles here and there.

"Oh, my~" Wo-chan says from the door. "What a cute sight~"

"Mistress!"

"Onee-sama!"

Both the flat chested Fleet girls immediately sit up. But Wo-chan just giggles as she takes a few steps while putting a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggle.

"Fufu~! Ohhhh, don't let me interrupt," she coos. "The sweet loving girls that are my slaves are having a nice time together~"

"Oh, we would never do it without you, mistress!" Shimakaze says.

"Yes! Onee-sama's important too!" Amatsukaze agrees.

"Awwww, how sweet of you two~" Wo-chan hugs her two girls and pulls away. "Now then, let's get back to your training. Turn around and butts facing up, please."

"Yes, Mistress!" Shimakaze immediately does what she's told.

"Like this, right?" Amatsukaze says, doing the same thing.

"Yes...juuuust like that~" Wo-chan uses both her hands to dig her fingers inside their butt holes and the two Fleet girls scream in delight.

Shimakaze and Amatsukaze moan, whimper and whine just as Wo-chan stirs her fingers inside their butt holes like ladle in soup. They have smiles on their faces even though it hurt just a little, but they are used to it. They must not show any signs of pain and just relax, let the pleasure take over. That's the one big thing Wo-chan taught them.

"Does it feel good, you two~?" the Standard Carrier says.

"It feels greeaaat~!" Shimakaze moans. "More...more please~!"

"Do me more too, Onee-samaaaaaa~!" Amatsukaze begs, turning her head towards her "big sis".

"As you wish~" Wo-chan digs her fingers a bit deeper, making the two flat-chested girls let out louder moans of happy pleasure.

Shimakaze and Amatsukaze clench their fists onto the sheets, but not as much as before. They can take it as much as they need to. They are her yuri slaves and should appreciate what she's doing to them. And frankly, they're loving it every second, wanting more and more as she goes. This makes Wo-chan very happy.

"Ara, ara~" she says. "You're wiggling less. That's very good. You two are truly my star pupils~"

The two flat-chested girls just nod. They feel too good to speak right now between their sweet moans of pleasure. They lay there with their butts still up in the air, letting their mistress and big sis do whatever she pleases. However, even though it's been about 10 minutes, they are already reaching their limit.

"Mistress...ohhhhh...Mistress...please...let me cum! I need to cum!" she cries

"Me too! I don't think...I can hold it in any longer!" Amatsukaze says.

"Fufu! Since you asked so nicely, you may~" Wo-chan gives a nod.

Shimakaze and Amatsukaze grit their teeth, taking in the last bit of Wo-chan's fingers before climaxing, screaming in pleasure. The white haired Standard Carrier gently pulls her fingers away, making the two flat chested girls whine and slightly turn their heads while panting.

"Good work~" she compliments. "Very good work, I must say. I trained you well, my darling pets~" She licks her wet fingers clean and sits on the bed. "Come now. Have a taste of my breasts as a reward~"

"Yes!" Both of the Fleet Girls say in unison.

They immediately go over towards the Standard Carrier and dive right into her large breasts.

They start to lick her nipples first, having their tongues go around in circles for a bit before opening their mouths and sucking on her large breasts tenderly. Wo-chan smiles and pets both of her yuri slaves, encouraging them to do more. Shimakaze and Amatsukaze are willing to do anything to make their mistress and big sis happy.

"Mmmmm...slurp...chu~" Shimakaze kisses her breast.

"Mmm...so good~" Amatsukaze comments after sucking on her other breast.

"Fufu! I'm very glad~" Wo-chan says. "Keep it up now. Make sure you be as gentle with your mistress as possible before I reach my limit. Understand?"

"Yes~!" the two Fleet girls say in unison.

They lick, they suck and nibble on her nipples as gentle as they could. Wo-chan just sits there, enjoying the feeling of their warm mouths worshipping her beautiful breasts. It feels very good and she doesn't want it to end. She wants to make sure that they make her feel good to the very end, when she reaches her climax. And frankly, they are doing a very good job at that.

"Good...feels so very good~" Wo-chan moans. "It feels great, you two~!"

This lifts up Shimakaze and Amatsukaze's spirits and they happily continue what they are doing. They grope her breasts a little to give it more feel to it while their mouths are still getting her exposed breasts wet and warm. Wo-chan smiles weakly, relaxing her arms, putting them at her sides as she lets her darling pets do what they want with her breasts. It's like heaven for her. However, doing this for more than 15 minutes makes her reach her limit. But it's okay. Because she let them touch her body as reward and needs to climax as well.

"Okay, girls~" she says. "I'm about to climax. I'm going to cum, okay~?"

The Fleet girls nod and keep on going. They are not going to stop until their mistress and big sis climax. They will continue until the very end. At last, Wo-chan has reached her limit and shuts her eyes tightly, gritting her teeth. She squirts out love juices from her pussy. When it's all over, she scrapes some of the juices off from her womanhood and holds it out for the two Fleet Girls to share. They lick her hand clean and give a satisfied smile to the Standard Carrier.

"What's next, Mistress?" Shimakaze inquires.

"I'm glad you asked~" Wo-chan grabs hold of Amatsukaze and gently pulls her close. "I'm going to make love to you one on one. Don't worry. I'll get to you soon, okay, Shimakaze-chan~?"

"O-okay…" The blonde steps back a little to give the two some space.

The long white haired Standard Carrier caresses Amatsukaze's cheek with a gentle smile. "You ready, Amatsukaze-chan?"

"I'm more than ready, Onee-sama~" the gray haired girl nods.

"Let's do it~"

Wo-chan leans in to lock lips with the Fleet Girl, which Amatsukaze returns the favor. They kiss passionately for a bit before pulling away to catch their breath and Wo-chan digs her two fingers inside her pussy. Amatsukaze lets out a moan of delight and begs her to do more. Meanwhile, Shimakaze is left sitting there, watching while she starts to masturbate. Wo-chan slightly turns her head to the blonde and winks at her, signaling her that she's doing a good job still being part of the action. She turns back toward the gray haired girl as she leans down to lick her flat chest, up to her neck and then nibble on her earlobe. Everything felt good to Amatsukaze and is begging and begging to do more to her. Wo-chan is very happy to oblige and touches her wherever she wants that will make her yuri slave feel good. Up and down her hand goes while holding Amatsukaze tenderly. She kisses and licks her wherever she wants as well. They are having a good time together and so is Shimakaze, who is having fun herself.

However, the fun sadly ends when both of the Fleet Girls reach their limit and climax in front of their mistress and big sister, which satisfies the Standard Carrier greatly. She licks her hand clean and turns toward the slightly exhausted blonde with a gentle smile. Crawling over towards her, she tips her chin to her level, Shimakaze's eyes meeting the Standard Carrier's.

"I won't let you give up now, darling~" she coos. "It's your turn now."

"Yes…please….love me, Mistress~" she whispers.

Wo-chan leans in to kiss the blonde on the lips, hugging her tenderly while Shimakaze just relaxes, returning the favor and wrapping her arms around her mistress. Amatsukaze, now getting her turn to watch the wonderful scene, masturbates. The moans, whimpers and happy giggles from mostly Wo-chan turn her on greatly. Shimakaze is more than happy to share her affection with her mistress as she pulls away to gaze into her eyes. Wo-chan does the same, caressing the blonde's cheek and kisses her again. Soft moans are heard once more while Wo-chan's hand sneaks down between the blonde's legs, fingering her pussy right there. Shimakaze lets out moans of pleasure, jerking her head back from Wo-chan's touch. The Standard Carrier does more by kissing her little breasts, licking up to her neck, nibbling on her earlobe and so on. The blonde loves every little touch Wo-chan gives her and doesn't regret anything. The Standard Carrier continues touching the blonde until she's reached her limit, thus climaxing on Wo-chan's hand. After licking it clean, Amatsukaze also reaches her climax and pants heavily.

However, Wo-chan continues to hold Shimakaze tenderly, cuddling her in her arms. She knows it's not really fair to give more time to one of her yuri slaves, but she has her reasons. Thus, despite the fact that Amatsukaze was the one who was kept longer than Shimakaze, Wo-chan loves the flat chested blonde equally. Because of all her hard work and training she did with the Fleet Girl. The long haired Standard Carrier gently strokes her hair and kisses her on the forehead.

"Did I….did I do well…Mistress?" Shimakaze breathes.

Wo-chan nods. "Yes. You did very well. I'm proud of you two~"

Amatsukaze manages to crawl towards her "big sis" and hug her. "I'm glad…Onee-sama~"

Wo-chan hugs both of her yuri slaves tenderly, kissing them both on the forehead. She gently lies them on the bed.

"You two rest now," she says as she winks. "Tomorrow we'll do more, okay~?"

"Yes, Mistress/Onee-sama~!" Shimakaze and Amatsukaze say in unison.

"Sweet dreams~" With that, Wo-chan closes the door and locks it.

 ****Later****

Wo-chan closes the door behind her after entering the next room. She looks up to see another figure sitting on a large chair, leg over the other with a smile on her face.

"How are they today, Wo-chan?" the figure asks. "Were they behaving well?"

"Very well actually," Wo-chan replies. "You could say that they love it so much they're practically begging for it."

"That's great news. I think they're ready for the next step." The figure gestures her hand to her right and introduces about 4 more Standard Carriers stepping out from the shadows. "These girls will do, right?"

"Oh, absolutely~!" Wo-chan says.

"Good. I'm looking forward to the results, Wo-chan."

"I won't let you down…Airfield Princess."


End file.
